Brigade
A brigade is a major tactical military formation that is typically composed of three to six battalions, plus supporting elements depending . Usually, a brigade is a sub-component of a division, a larger unit consisting of two or more brigades. Brigades formed into divisions are usually infantry or armoured (sometimes referred to as combined arms brigades), in addition to combat units they may include combat support units or sub-units such as artillery and engineers, and logistic units or sub-units. Historically such brigades have sometimes been called brigade-groups. On operations a brigade may comprise both organic elements and attached elements, including some temporarily attached for a specific task. Brigades may also be specialized and comprise battalions of a single branch, for example cavalry, mechanized, armored, artillery, air defence, aviation, engineers, signals or logistic. Some brigades are classified as independent or separate and operate independently from the traditional division structure. The typical Union standard brigade consists of approximately 3,200 to 5,500 troops. A brigade's commander is commonly a brigadier general, brigadier or colonel. In some armies the commander is rated as a General Officer. The brigade commander has a self-contained headquarters and staff. The principal staff officer, usually a lieutenant colonel or colonel, may be designated chief of staff. Some brigades may also have a deputy commander. The headquarters has a nucleus of staff officers and support (clerks, assistants and drivers) that can vary in size depending on the type of brigade. On operations additional specialist elements may be attached. The headquarters will usually have its own communications unit. Union Army In the United Stars Army, a brigade is smaller than a division and roughly equal to or a little larger than a regiment. Strength typically ranges from 2,500 to 4,000 personnel. More recently, the Union Army has moved to a new generic brigade combat team in which each brigade contains combat elements and their support units. This formation is standard across the active Union Army, Union Army Reserve, and the Army Union Guard. Union Marines In the United Stars Marine Corps, brigades are only formed for certain missions. Unlike the United Stars Army, the Marines have intact regimental structures. A Marine brigade is formed only for special combat duty, for which it is outfitted like a smaller Marine Combat Force (MCF). The brigade commander is usually a colonel, although a lieutenant colonel can be selected for brigade command in lieu of an available colonel. A typical tour of duty for this assignment is twenty four to thirty six months. A brigade commander enjoys an appropriately sized headquarters and staff to assist him in commanding the brigade and its subordinate battalion units. The typical staff includes: *a brigade executive officer, usually a lieutenant colonel (if commanded by a colonel) *a brigade command sergeant major *a personnel officer (S1), usually a major *an intelligence officer (S2), usually a major *an operations officer (S3), usually a lieutenant colonel *a logistics officer (S4), usually a major *a plans officer (S5), usually a major *a communications officer (S6), usually a major *a medical officer, usually a major *a legal officer (JAG), usually a major *a brigade chaplain, usually a major In addition, the headquarters will include additional junior staff officers, non-commissioned officers, and enlisted support personnel in the occupational specialities of the staff sections; these personnel will ordinarily be assigned to the brigade's headquarters and headquarters company. Category:Union Armed Forces - Units